chunnibyou_demo_koi_ga_shitai_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilgamesh Babylon
'''Gilgamesh Babylon '''is the main male supporting character of the Japanese light novel series and anime, ''Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai! ''He is the one of the many boys who admired Yuna, adopting her as his only blood-sister, mixing her blood with his in a ritual. After she was adopted by a couple, Gilgamesh remained in the orphanage for many years until he was adopted himself with the rest of the boys. The eldest adopted child of the rich, and famous Babylon Family, he seeks to reconnect with his old Captain, Yuna Amane as she was known in the orphanage and reinstate himself as her second-in-command. When he transfers to Yuna`s school, he displays a condescending attitude towards all females, calling them "peons" and "not worthy", due to the fact that he only obeyed Yuna back at the orphanage and only saw her as worthy, as she was a great fighter and even better leader. When he gets moved to Yuna`s class due to his bright talent, he is mocked for wanting to follow Yuna as his "Captain". Despite his height, he is only 14 years old. Character Outline Gilgamesh is a Middle School Student, who is transitioning into becoming a High School Student. Like the other boys of the Orphanage that Yuna and they grew up in, they treat and respect Yuna as their absolute Sovereign and say that much is true when asked about it. Loyal to a fault, he respects Yuna as his only blood-sister and refuses to hear otherwise. Though, he does not have Eight Grade Syndrome like the other boys who were adopted alongside him, he treats Yuna as an all-divine Goddess and treats people coldly if they don`t agree with his point of view. His adopted siblings (younger brothers) refer to him as the Vice-Captain, and their Sovereign`s most loyal Knight. As a result of being adopted by a family that has produced Knights since the time of King Arthur, he behaves in the manner a true Knight should and conducts himself in a manner befitting a true gentlemen. History Gilgamesh used to live a sheltered family life with his parents in the rural countryside of Europe however this changed after his family and him went on a family trip to see their relatives in the rural countryside of Japan to celebrate an tradition that had been celebrated since the founding of the family by the first family head back in the days of the Samurai and the Shogunate Era. His parents went out to enjoy the hot springs while Gilgamesh amused himself playing the Grand Piano in his relatives` house. After he had gone to bed, his relatives went to fetch his parents. Unfortunately, they died in a car accident that they had tried to avoid while on their way to fetch his parents, and his parents were killed by a serial killer. With no relatives to take care of him, Gilgamesh tended to the House his relatives left him in charge of, but soon set out to search for his relatives and parents after a few days. Found by the police who were told that his parents and relatives were dead, they with gentleness decided to take him to the nearest orphanage, the Lotus Home. Even from a young age, the other boys and girls respected him and followed him, before a new girl arrived at the orphanage. Taking that girl underneath her wing, he gave her a new name; Yuna Lotus-Amane. On their shared seventh birthday, they exchanged blood where they declared each other blood sister and blood brother. On their ninth birthday, an offer came in to adopt Yuna, unable to bear the thought of Yuna leaving them; they devised a plan driving the prospective family off. As they grew into childhood, they chased off many prospective families before the Togashi Family came alone. Unfettered by their attempts to chase her off, Yuna, Gilgamesh, and the rest of the boys/girls made a promise to find each other one day; giving each other amulets made of moonstone that displayed their spirit animal. Appearance Personality